The New Kid
by DirectorT
Summary: Kim has a chat with the new kid...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

**So guys, this will be one of the only times I set the story at one of their houses, so don't expect it a lot.**

The New Kid

All Kim saw was someone's back as they walked past her locker at school in the morning.

She could tell it was a male by the broad shoulders he had and a glint appeared in her eyes as she stared at his back.

He just gave off a weird vibe. He is definitely something different.

Kim Crawford walked into Seaford High this morning, noticing a tall teenaged boy walking across the hall, and her mind couldn't help but bring up unwanted thoughts.

"Julie," She asked one of her friends, keeping her eyes glued to the boys back, "Who is that guy?"

"Who?-Oh." Julie followed her friend's gaze, "That's the new guy, I think. Principle Funderberk said he transferred from San Fransisco."

"Aha..." Kim mumbled, watching as he turned a corner, only getting a small glimpse at the boy's face.

Kim went through her morning classes, wishing to find the mystery boy in at least one of them, but no luck.

* * *

><p>Kim sat with Julie and her other cheerleading friends, including Brian, the only boy on the squad, during lunch.<p>

She noticed the new guy walk across the room and over to the table of goofy boys, Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick and Eddie Jones. She decided not to pay too much attention to him.

But of course, her frenemie Grace being a huge gossip, looked at the boy before whispering to her friends, "I heard the new kid got kicked out of his old school. Apparantly he beat too many guys up. They say he has lightening reflexes."

Kim thought about this for a moment before reacting, "Hm. Well, we'll just have to see about that."

She picked up her apple and threw it in the boy's direction, just above his head.

Immediately, without even turning around, he extended his arm in the air and caught it, leaving the whole cafeteria in shock.

He turned his head ever so slightly in Kim's direction and sent her a wink. A wink that oddly made her heart flutter.

_Whoa. He is...Whoa. _

_His face looks perfect._

_I could of sworn I saw it sparkle...Maybe he's a vampire._

_Oh shut up Kim, he's obviously not a vampire. But he does have super quick reflexes and he did sparkle-No! Vampire aren't real!_

"What the heck was that?" Grace began, looking between Kim and the boy, bringing Kim out of her trance, "Kim, did that guy just wink at you?"

Kim just sat there silently, in complete shock.

_How did he know that apple was coming?_

_And why did he just wink at me?_

_Nah, it must have been nothing._

* * *

><p>Kim walked with her friends on her way home, having a very important conversation about some new boy-band from Australia feuding with a band from Britain.<p>

"Are you kidding me Julie, James is so much cuter than Calum." Grace argued.

"Hey! Calum is adorable." Julie fought back.

"Seriously, guy this conversation is pointless." Kim told them, "Besides, Luke and Tristan are definitely the cutest."

"Oh of course you'd say that, you're only interested in that new guy." Grace remarked.

"That is so not true. I don't even know his name and-There he is." Kim stated, right before noticing the teenaged boy walking a little bit ahead of them and jogging closer to him.

"Hey." He greeted, before Kim could even approach his side.

"Uh...How did you know I was there?" Kim questioned, walking beside him now.

"Intuition?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay..." She mumbled, deciding to ignore it, "I'm Kim Crawford."

"Oh, I know who you are." He smirked, turning to her slightly.

"And how is that?" She asked him.

"You ask a lot of questions, Kim Crawford." He stated, making her laugh lightly.

"Yeah, I guess I do," She mumbled softly.

"So, I'll talk to you later Kim." He smiled, walking backwards to face her as she shot him a confused look and stood in place.

"Well that was weird." She mumbled to herself.

"So? What's his name?" Julie asked as she and Grace ran up to Kim.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Kim walked across her room in her comfy pajamas, pressing play on her MP3 player and dancing around to one of her favorite songs. Unfortunately for Kim, she is not the best dancer.<p>

She started screaming out the lyrics with a cheerful smile on her face, something she loved to do every Monday after a tough day at school.

While dancing past her purple walls, she noticed a figure watching her from the neighbors window.

She lowered the volume on her music player and looked out to see that same guy from earlier, sitting by a window and watching her with a smile on his perfect face.

"Were you watching me?" She asked, completely shocked and quite embarrassed.

"Actually I was. You know, you're a horrible dancer." He told her, laughing lightly. Kim took a seat by her window and stared at him with a glare.

"But a really good singer." He added, going back to his charming smile.

"Okay, thank you for the complement but are you ever going to tell me your name?" Kim smirked.

"Jack Brewer, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Jack responded, causing Kim to let out a light giggle.

"Nice to meet you Jack Brewer. Is there a reason you were watching me?"

"Yeah, there is, you're really pretty. And watching people helps me get to know the real them." Jack admitted, "What about you? Is there a reason you were watching me at school today?"

"Whaaaaaaat? I was not..." She lied, making her voice rise.

"Surrrrre. Say what you want, but I know that you were." He smirked at her as a blush came to her cheeks.

"So are you my new neighbor now or something?" Kim asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yup, isn't it awesome? My room looks right into yours." He replied gleefully.

"Nope. Actually it really sucks." Kim joked back, causing them both to laugh.

"Awe, don't say that, you'll hurt my feelings." He playfully pouted, goofing off like any boy would.

"Oh, you have feelings?" She smirked, joking back.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Jack sarcastically remarked.

"I know I am." Kim grinned, causing Jack to chuckle lightly at her cuteness.

"So tell me Kim, what kind of music do you listen to?" He asked, "And don't you dare gush about those stupid boy-bands you and your friends were gossiping about."

Kim gasped and held her heart in an over dramatic way, "How dare you insult them. They happen to be great musicians and their voices are-Wait a second. Were you listening in on our conversation!?"

"No, of course not." Jack defended as Kim shot him a look, "I swear I wasn't, I don't do that, it's rude. You guys were pretty much yelling the whole conversation, not my fault if I heard some of it."

"Okay fine." She rolled her eyes, "Well anyway, I really like performers like Izzy Gunner and other rock stars like that."

"Same, I prefer that over Tristan Irwin or Ashton Evans." Jack commented, making Kim glare at him slightly.

"It's Tristan Evans and Ashton Irwin." She corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." He chuckled at how annoyed she looked, "I have a very important question for you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Pizza or burgers?" Jack asked, a full on serious look on his face.

"Burgers. Obviously." Kim answered simply, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Same. I mean pizza is awesome, but burgers rock!" He grinned excitedly as Kim laughed at him wholeheartedly.

"Okay, now I have an important question for you." Kim requested, earning a nod from Jack, "Ice cream or frozen yogurt?"

"Good question...Ice cream. I love froyo, but I'd pick ice cream over it any day." Jack answered confidently.

"Good answer." Kim agreed with a thumbs up before remembering something, "Hey I have something else I want to ask you..."

"Shoot,"

"Are you a vampire?" At that, Jack burst out with laughter, causing Kim to glare at him slightly. "Hey. It's a legitimate question."

"Okay, so please explain to me why you think I might be a vampire." Jack requested, still chuckling at her question.

"I don't know...You had super fast reflexes during lunch-" She began, already getting a response from him.

"That's because I've been doing martial arts for most of my life."

"Fine, but you're face was all sparkly, like vampires. And your face is way too perfect for you to be human." She told him.

"First, vampires don't actually sparkle, that's just one way Edward Cullen ruined vampires forever. Second, you think my face is perfect?" Jack explained, smiling softly at the end.

"Well..." She began, until he shot her a look, "Okay, so yeah, I do. But I'm not wrong." She shrugged, looking down as a blush came to her cheeks.

"Thank you Kim." He whispered softly to her, truly happy.

"No problem..." She whispered back, still not looking up.

"You're beautiful, you know." He whispered, slightly hoping she wouldn't hear it, but also hoping she did.

"I am?" Kim asked, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, you are." He nodded lightly, smiling at her.

"Thank you Jack." She smiled back as they stared at each other for a little while.

"Oh, uh, I don't usually flirt with girls I just met." Jack joked, trying to break the ice, and getting a gush of laughs from Kim.

"And I usually don't flirt with guys who aren't in my league. Sorry dude." Kim joked now, getting a loud gasp from Jack.

"Uh excuse me. I happen to be out of your league, little missy." Jack remarked.

"Ha, sure. Wait, little missy? Did you seriously just call me little missy?" She questioned, sounding ever so slightly annoyed.

"So what if I did? What're you gonna do about it?" Jack smirked at her.

"I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it. Actually, you know what, you aren't even worth it." Kim rolled her eyes at him.

"Worth what?" He continued to smirk at her.

"Worth my time. I should be spending my time doing something important, like picking out my favorite Austin Moon poster."

Jack chuckled before responding, "That's something important?"

"Oh you're right, all of his posters are perfect." Kim sighed dreamily, thinking about the blond pop star.

"Whatever. So how come I didn't see you in any of my classes? Well, except lunch." Jack asked her curiously.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just that lucky." Kim smirked at him jokingly.

"Oh shut up, I know you like me." Jack joked back, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Kim mumbled, laughing at him lightly.

"Aha, you admitted it." He smirked smugly at her.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. Speaking of which, I gotta head to bed, Jack." Kim responded.

"Wait, what time is it?" He asked, completely confused.

"11 pm."

"Wow. Time flew by. But it was really fun talking to you Kim. Can we do this again tomorrow?" Jack asked, hopefully but also slightly nervous.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She smiled, "Night Jack."

"Night Kim." Ge grinned back at her before the both of them walked out if the other's view.

"Oh by the way," Jack began, causing Kim to walk back over to her window, "I didn't get to do any homework today, but it was totally worth it."

He sent her a sweet smile before heading to his bed, while Kim just stood there with a happy grin plastered on her lips.


End file.
